Imagine It!
by Soul-sis
Summary: Wakko just got a new imaginary friend, but Yakko starts to act strange when Wakko mentions his friend. Why was Yakko acting so strange and what was he hiding? I updated finally!
1. Run from Ralph!

**Ok, you're probably wondering why I'm doing two fics at one but the thing is, Pippa's Wish is going no where fast and it is driving me insane! or at least more insane than before. I'm taking a break from it and now I'm doing a different one. Hopefully this one is better cause I never liked Pippa's Wish all that much. Ok, I'm talking too much so now for the disclaimer: I own nothing cause it belongs to Warner Bros. Entertainment. And Hungry Hippos belong to...Hasbro?  
**

"Yakko! Watch out!"

"Huh, what?" Yakko said, turning to face his younger brother.

"You almost ran into Wakko II." Wakko said.

"And Wakko II is...?"

"My imaginary friend!" Wakko exclaimed.

"I told you, there's no such thing as imaginary friends." Yakko said.

"Wakko II says we should watch Don Knotts movies all night!" Wakko said.

"Look, Wakko, it's been a hard day. I'm tired and Dot's moody." Yakko said.

"I am NOT moody!!!"

"See? Maybe we can watch Don Knotts movies in the morning." Yakko said.

"Alright." Wakko said.

Wakko climbed to the top bunk and threw himself on his bed. His thoughts kept him up as usual but one stuck in his head. Why did Yakko say there was no such things as imaginary friends? Wakko had one. He was real. Maybe Yakko had no imagination left. Could that happen? That thought scared Wakko. Would one day he not imagine? Was time running out? Was his childhood leaving him? He was 7 but at what age do you stop imagining? Yakko was 13. That was 5...no, 6 more years. Was he growing up too fast? Time always goes fast. Was lying on the bed wasting time? Shouldn't time stop when you sleep? That wasn't fair. Each day made him older. Maybe he could stay young forever. How?

These thoughts stopped Wakko from sleeping. So many questions, so little time.

The next morning was beautiful. The rising sun tinted the clouds a pinkish-blue colour. Everything was relaxed and calm. Some birds sang to the beautiful morning. Some animals woke up to enjoy this day. It was picture perfect.

This perfect morning stopped being perfect when the Warners woke up.

Wakko woke up after his brother and sister. He was too lazy to get up. He decided to talk to Wakko II.

"Wakko II, I couldn't sleep last night. Will I ever loose you?" Wakko asked.

"No, never. We'll always be together. Always. You and me. The perfect duo. Unstoppable!" Wakko II said.

Wakko II always had the best things to say at bad times but the real question was: was he real? Yakko didn't think so but Wakko saw the friend.

Soon, Wakko got out of bed and met up with his siblings.

After a big breakfast, Wakko watched Yakko and Dot fight over what channel they they should watch.

"Who wants to watch some random people redecorate some person's house?" Yakko asked.

"Cause it has a nice fangshwe." Dot said (I have no idea how to spell fangshew but I know it's a word)

"Fang-what?" Yakko asked.

"Never mind. I just like seeing this art form." Dot said.

"Art form?"

"Just give me the controller!"

"Hey, guys." Wakko said.

"Let go!" Yakko yelled.

"No, you!" Dot yelled back.

"Guys?" Wakko said.

Again, Wakko was ignored.

"QUIET!" Wakko yelled.

Yakko and Dot stopped fighting and stared at their brother.

"I have an idea. Wanna go annoy Ralph?" Wakko said.

They raced to the door and climbed down the latter of the water tower. Soon, they reached Ralph.

Ralph was watching the monitors while eating donuts. He was multitasking.

"Hey Ralph. Watcha doin'?" Yakko asked.

"I'm lookin' for the Warners." Ralph said.

"Found them yet?" Wakko asked.

"Nope. Not yet." Ralph said.

"Good luck trying." Dot cutely added in.

"Five four, three, two one." Yakko said.

Right on cue, Ralph realized who we was talking to. He grabbed his net and chased the Warners around the movie lot.

**Ok, first chapter and I hope it's better than Pippa's Wish. Please give me a reveiw if you like it.**


	2. Seeing is believing

**It's alive! The first time I added this to the document page thingy it messed up! I'm happy now. Remember that hungry hippos I said in the last chapter? That's supposed to go here. This is what happens when you do multiple chapters in one night! Anyway onto the disclaimer (do we even need one?) I own nothing accept for Wakko II. Everything else (accept for hungry hippos...hasbro?) belongs to Warner Bros. Entertainment. Next time I'm copping and pasting the disclaimer. Enough writing. Time for reading! ENJOY!**

"This way!" Yakko said turning a corner around a building.

Yakko's siblings followed him.

"Do you think we lost him?" Wakko panted.

"I don't see him." Dot said.

"Founds you!" Ralph cried.

The chase began again. They ran by studios, famous actors and Scratchansnif and Hello Nurse. Yakko and Wakko stopped dead in their tracks and yelled, "Hellooo Nurse!"

Dot shook her head and started to run again.

Running from Ralph was an easy task. Ralph was probably the slowest runner on the planed and he wasn't the smartest of all people.

Again, they hid behind a building.

"This was a great idea, Wakko, better than watching decorating." Yakko said.

"You're just jealous cause you have no taste." Dot said.

"_I_ don't have taste?" Yakko said.

"Got you now!" Ralph yelled as he threw a net over the Warners.

Ralph was walking back to the water tower, until the net over his shoulder felt lighter. Ralph turned around, but he saw nothing. He turned again and saw three dog-like kids in front of him.

"How? What?" Ralph asked.

The chase was on...again.

They ran around the whole lot and got spotted by Mr. Plotz. Plotz yelled at Ralph as usual.

"Gotcha!" Ralph yelled, catching the Warners for the second time.

This time, they let Ralph carry them to the tower. They had to give the poor gut a break.

"Did you see Plotz's face? He was so mad!" Yakko laughed, inside the tower.

"I could run from him all day!" Dot said.

"Wakko II has great ideas, doesn't he?" Wakko said.

"Wakko, I told you. There's no such things as imaginary friends." Yakko said.

Here comes the lecture.

"Dot, can you see Wakko II? He's beside me." Wakko said.

Dot looked all around Wakko. Nothing. She strained her eyes, trying to see an imaginary friend. Nothing. Then, Dot saw a shadow. It was beside Wakko. It looked just like him. She started to believe more and she saw Wakko II.

"I see him." Dot said.

"No, Dot. You're seeing things. Who wants to play Hungry Hippos?" Yakko asked.

Yakko was acting weird or, weirder than usual.

"What's wrong?" Wakko asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I'm good. Nothing wrong here. Why are you being so suspicious?" Yakko said.

Something was wrong. What did he have against imaginary friends?

"What's wrong with imaginary friends?" Wakko asked.

"They're not real. I don't want you to be this foolish." Yakko said.

Wakko went to his bed to be alone. Why was Yakko acting so weird?

"Can you see me?" Wakko II asked.

"Sure I can." Wakko said.

Wakko saw a mirror image of himself. The only difference was that his imaginary friend had opposite colours. It was eerie at first, but Wakko got used to it.

"Can you loose you imagination?" Wakko asked.

"Yes. I know how to stop that. Come with me." Wakko II said.

"How? Where?" Wakko asked.

"Shut your eyes and think about coming with me." Wakko II said.

Wakko relaxed his body and shut his eyes. He thought about where he had to go.

Wakko found himself in a new land. It had everything you could imagine. Literally.

"This is where everything that gets imagined goes." Wakko II said.

This world was amazing. Nothing like you've ever seen. Only your imagination can know. There were purple puppies with wings, three headed cats, dragons and other mythical creatures.

"What about that dark area?" Wakko asked.

"That's where all the bad imaginings go or if the creator looses his/her imagination." Wakko II said.

"What happens if a creator looses their imagination?" Wakko asked.

"No one knows. No one's brave enough to go there. Some say they turn evil. Maybe it's just to scare us but I think they're evil." Wakko II said.

"Wakko?"

"I hear voices." Wakko said.

"Go back to your world. Someone wants to talk to you." Wakko II said.

Wakko came back to his home.

**Another chapter! I think they're getting shorter and shorter. Remind me to fill the rest up with pointless details. But why is Yakko acting so weird around Wakko II? Can he not see him? Review if you want to read more!**


	3. Yakko's secret?

**Yay! Chapter 3! That is all I have to say...onto the disclaimer (why do I do that anyway?) Disclaimer: I own nothing accept for Wakko II, Angelian and Yed. The rest belong to Warner Bros. Entertainment. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Wakko! Wakko! Wake up." Yakko said.

"Ok, don't panic." Dot said.

"How can I not? My own brother just passed out for no reason!" Yakko said.

"Ok. Relax. Stay calm." Dot said.

"How can I be calm?" Yakko asked.

"Huh? What?" Wakko said.

"Wakko! You're alive!" Yakko said giving Wakko more of a headlock than a hug.

"I...can't...breathe!" Wakko said.

Yakko released his brother from the tight squeeze.

"What happened?" Dot asked.

"What do you mean? Why am I on the floor? I was on my bed." Wakko said.

"We don't know. He heard a thud and found you passed out on the ground." Yakko said.

"Oh, I went to Wakko II's world!" Wakko said.

"Wakko, enough with this stuff. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were going crazy." Yakko said.

That was weird. One minute, Yakko was Wakko's best friends, the next, Yakko got all serious. Something was up.

"How'd you get to Wakko II's world?" Dot asked.

"Dot, not you too." Yakko said.

"Shut your eyes and think about where to go." Wakko said.

"We should visit Wakko II!" Dot said.

"We would, if there were no such thing as imaginary friends so let's forget all of this an annoy Ralph." Yakko said.

"I wanna make up an imaginary friend too! Her name will be Princess Angelina Countessa Louisa Countessa...Ah! I got it wrong!" Dot said.

"Not again." Wakko said.

"Princess Angelina Countessa Lousisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Banana...Uh!" Dot shouted.

"Princess Angelina Countessa Lousisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Fourth?" Wakko said.

"Yeah, that. She looks like me, but not as cute. No one can be as cute as me. How do I make sure we don't look like twins?" Dot asked.

"Opposite colours!" Wakko said.

"Ok. She has opposite colours." Dot said.

Right before them came a girl that looked just like Dot but with opposite colours and less cuteness.

"Hi, Princess Angelina...you know the rest." Dot said.

"Hi, Dot. I'm so happy you created me. If you come to my land, we'll watch Mel Gibson movies all day." Princess...(you know the rest) said.

"Mel Gibson." Dot sighed.

"I don't believe this. Don't go with her, Dot." Yakko said.

"Yakko, can you even see Princess Angelina...I'm gonna call her Angelina for short. Can you see Angelina?" Dot asked.

"Yeah...I mean no..." Yakko said.

"If you can see them, why don't you believe in them? Wait...then you do believe in them, but why do you not...my head hurts." Wakko said.

"The reason for that...which I can explain is...this is all a dream." Yakko said.

"You really think we're gonna buy that?" Dot said.

"I don't mean to mess up this arguing moment, but there's a Mel Gibson biography on in my world. Care to join me?" Angelina asked Dot.

"I'm there!" Dot said.

"Ok. Follow me." Angelina said.

"Wait...how do I get to your world?" Dot asked.

"Relax your body and think about coming with me." Angelina said.

Dot did what Angelina instructed. Dot rested herself on the floor and thought about where she wanted to go. Soon, her body looked unconscious. There was no expression on her face.

"You know, Wakko, there are some cute girls in my world." Wakko II said.

"Count me in!" Wakko said.

Wakko placed himself beside Dot and did the same as his sister.

Yakko was left in the tower alone. He thought of his choices. He could ignore the whole thing or tell them why he's been acting so weird lately. He didn't know what to do. Wakko and Dot were too far to turn back.

In the imaginary world, Dot and Angelina were swooning over a Mel Gibson biography.

"He's so dreamy." Dot and Angelina sighed.

"I should imagine up a Mel Gibson friend!" Dot exclaimed.

"Nope. Can't do that. You can't create an imaginary friend for 24 hours after you created one. It's a rule." Angelina said.

"Stupid rules. How do you know that rule if you were created 10 minutes ago?" Dot asked.

"If you were imaginary, I'd explain." Angelina said.

A little ways away, Wakko and Wakko II saw a pretty girl walk by. They screamed "Helloo Nurse!" And jumped into her arms.

The girl dropped them onto the colourful ground. When they hit the ground, they didn't feel pain.

"That didn't hurt." Wakko said.

"I know. There is no pain here." Wakko II said.

Suddenly, the sky turned dark and cloudy. Cold wind went past Wakko.

"I don't think that's supposed to happen." Wakko said.

Wakko II shook his white head in responce.

Wakko went and found Dot. He had no idea what was going on, but at least he had Dot.

"Wakko, what's happening?" Dot asked.

"I don't know." Wakko said.

Then, a figure stood in front of Wakko and Dot. He was wearing a dark robe and a hood that darkened his face. He obveisly didn't want to be seen by anyone.

"Wakko II, Angelina, what are these two...uh...dogs doing here?" The creature questioned.

"We're not dogs." Wakko said.

"Alright, monkeys." The creature said.

"We're not monkeys." Dot said.

"What are you?" The creature asked.

"We're cute!" Wakko and Dot said.

"Enough! What are you doing on my land?" He asked.

"You're land?" Wakko II asked.

"Don't see your name on it." Angelina said.

The creature moved his hand and pointed a finger on the ground. Engraved in the ground was writing. It spelt "Yed". Nice name.

Dot realized something. The writing in the ground looked familiar. Where did she see it? Then, she realized.

"Yakko?" Dot asked.

**Oh my gosh! Is this why Yakko didn't want anyone to go with Wakko II or Angelina? And yes, the paragraphs are very very short. I'm working on that. Please review!**


	4. What happened 3 years ago

**I updated! I had writer's block but I think it's safe to say I'm passed it! YAY!!!!!!!!!! Disclaimer: I own nothing. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

Yakko thought about why he never wanted his siblings in the imaginary world in the first place. He remembered his mistake. His horrible, horrible mistake.

3 years ago:

"I hate you!" Dot yelled.

"I never wanna talk to you again!" Wakko yelled.

"I never wanna see you again!" Yakko yelled.

Yes, they were having the fight of the century. They had a late night and a hard day at the studio. Everyone was on the edge and ready to rip the heads off of anyone that bothered them.

Dot realized what she had said to her brothers. "I hate you!" She realized what that meant was that she never wanted to be with them again. She wanted to be with them always.

"Guys, I didn't mean what I said." Dot said cutely.

"Shut up!" Yakko snapped.

That devastated Dot. No one wanted to listen to her. They wanted to forget her. She was nothing. All of those terrible thoughts rushed through her head. She was only 3 at the time. Her eyes filled with tears and she ran. She sat down with her head on her knees and sobbed. Wakko felt guilty for making Dot so sad. He couldn't stand to see her cry.

"Yakko, don't you think that was a little mean?" Wakko asked.

"No." Yakko said, still mad.

Wakko went to Dot's side to comfort her. Wakko was in shock of what Yakko said. Preteen trauma.

"Who needs them? No one understands me. I wish I had my own personal friend. An imaginary friend." Yakko said to himself.

Yakko decided to create an imaginary friend. He would look just like himself but with opposite colours. He would always be happy and considerate to Yakko but not Wakko and Dot. Now for a name. A name... Yakko thought of the perfect name! Budey! The name was misspelled. Either he was in a rush or he wanted to do that for originality.

Yakko and Budey were best friends at the start. They were always together. Yakko started to pay less attention to Wakko and Dot more and more. Budey was his new best friend.

"Budey, what would happen if I grew up and didn't believe in you?" Yakko asked.

"You wouldn't see me. I know what to do. Come with me. Think about coming with me and I'll show you." Budey said, "That way, you'll never loose your imagination."

Yakko did come with Budey and he never lost his imagination, but that didn't stop him from not being with Budey.

Yakko missed being with his siblings. He hadn't talked to them for who knows how long. He started to feel bad for what he had said.

"Wakko, Dot, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. Will you forgive me?" Yakko asked.

"That was so long ago!" Wakko said.

"We forgave you a long time ago!" Dot said hugging Yakko.

Wakko joined the hug. It was an "aaww!" moment like when you see a kitten in a tea cup.

Yakko stopped visiting Budey. He didn't need to. Wakko and Dot were his best friends now, not Budey. Budey didn't take that nicely. A good friend would be happy for Yakko, but that wasn't Budey's personality. Yakko made Budey not care for Wakko and Dot. Budey got jealous of Wakko and Dot. Why did they get Yakko all the time? Sure, they were siblings, and sure they saw each other every second of every hour of every day, but that didn't mean they should spend time together! Those cute "aaww" moments made Budey sick. Yakko was his best friend, his creator. He vowed to have Yakko all to his own one day.

"Yakko, when you weren't talking to us, what did you do to keep yourself company?" Wakko asked.

"I had a friend." Yakko said.

That reminded Yakko. He went to visit Budey, but he wasn't there. The friends said Budey went to the dark side. When a friend did that, they would do anything to get to their creator. That included, traps and even killing anyone in the way. Yakko realized what he did. How he excluded his best friend.

"Who was your friend?" Dot asked.

"What friend?" Yakko asked.

"That friend you said you had yesterday." Dot said.

Yakko didn't want to tell anyone the truth. He didn't want them imagining up a friend. They might forget that friend and leave them or worse. Budey might find them and try to kill them. They couldn't know.

Three years later, when Wakko got his friend, Yakko got worried. He tried to stop Wakko from seeing his friend, from getting out of hand or too far. He wanted to keep them safe from whatever happened to Budey.

**Now it's all coming together! There's a connection! Please review if you want more!**


	5. Did you read Chapter Four?

**I finally updated after a million years! Yay! I had so much fun writing it and I hope you will have fun reading it!! Enjoy!!**

**Animaniacs belongs to Warner Bros. Winged Monkeys belong to The Wizard of Oz. **

"Yakko? Is it really you?" Dot asked, suddenly, everything went dark and a spotlight shone on her. "My oldest brother has turned against us! How can this be? I thought I could trust you! Now I can't! How can this be!"  
Everything went light again and Wakko, Wakko II, Angelina and Yed were clapping.  
"Those acting lessons are paying off." Wakko said.  
"I agree, but I'm not Yakko! Didn't you read Chapter Four?" Yed asked.  
"No. We were playing Stella Ella Ola while that chapter was being written." Dot cutely said.  
"Then go read it!" Yed exclaimed.  
"We won't read it until you ask us nicely." Wakko said, crossing his arms.  
"Fine! Will you please read Chapter Four?" Yed asked.  
"We don't like reading." Wakko II said.  
"Will you read it to us?" Angelina asked.  
"No! I'm an evil imaginary friend! I will not read you some stupid chapter! This is my evil scene, not story time!!" Yed exclaimed.  
"Story time! Story time!" Wakko, Dot, Wakko II and Angelina said in unison, sitting in front of Yed with wide smiles.  
"No no no! I am evil! I am not going to read you a story!" Yed yelled.  
"But you said you were." Angelina said.  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!" Wakko said.  
"Did not!"  
"Did too times a million gazillion netrillion!" Wakko II said.  
"Now you _have_ to read us Chapter Four!" Dot said.  
"That's not fair!" Yed exclaimed.  
"Yes it is." Wakko II argued.  
"No it's- I don't have time for this!!!!!! I have an evil plan and I an not letting some kids ruin it!!!!!!" Yed exclaimed.  
"You said 'I an not.'" Angelina corrected.  
"Uh! Will you leave? I have an evil plan!" Yed yelled.  
"What is it? All of the good bad guys tell their evil plan." Wakko said.  
"That's too cliche. I am not cliche!" Yed exclaimed.  
"Then you're not a very good villain." Wakko II concluded.  
"I don't care...wait, I do care if I'm a good villain. Do you really think I'm a bad villain? Wait...why am I even talking to you! I have an evil plan! I must get rid of you!!!!!!! Release the winged monkeys!" Yed exclaimed.  
"There aren't any winged monkeys here." Wakko said.  
"Really? I though some Wizard Of Oz fan would create some winged monkeys. What a disappointment. Wikko, Spot, do you mind creating some winged monkeys?" Yed asked.  
"No. You said our names wrong." Dot said.  
"We will if you tell us Chapter Four." Wakko said.  
"No! Oh, fine!!!!!!!!!! I am Yakko's imaginary friend, but he left me and then I was sad and now I'm mad. There. End of story." Yed said.  
"That wasn't a good story." Angelina said.  
"I don't care!!!" Yed exclaimed. "Now create the winged monkeys!!!"  
"Say please." Dot said.  
"Will you _please_ create winged monkeys?" Yed asked.  
"Fine." Wakko and Dot said in unison.  
Suddenly, two winged monkeys appeared. The first one- Dot's monkey, was rainbow coloured with a pink bow on her tail. The second one- Wakko's monkey, was pizza coloured with a pepperoni nose. With one bite, Wakko ate the whole monkey.  
"Delicious!" Wakko said, patting his stomach happily.  
"You ate the monkey!!" Yed exclaimed.  
"I was hungry." Wakko said.  
"Fine! Rainbow monkey, attack them!" Yed yelled.  
The monkey stood there, then ran away.  
"Uh! Nothing is working for me!!!" Yed exclaimed.  
Suddenly, Yakko appears from no where.  
"Wakko! Dot! Yed is my imaginary friend!" Yakko exclaimed.  
"We know." Wakko and Dot said in unison.  
"He has an evil plan!" Yakko panicked.  
"We know."  
"Oh, so what's happening now?" Yakko asked, not worried anymore.  
"Yed wouldn't read us a story." Dot pouted.  
"And he yelled at us." Wakko added in.  
"And he ordered them to create monkeys." Angelina complained.  
"And he didn't let me eat the pizza monkey." Wakko II said.  
"But this is perfect! This fits into my evil plan!! Yakko, you are now my hostage! You have to be my creator forever and ever!!!" Yed exclaimed.  
"That's it? You just want me to be your creator?" Yakko asked, nearly laughing.  
"Well, yea." Yed said.  
"You could have asked." Yakko said.  
"Oh. Will you be my creator?" Yed asked.  
"Nope." Yakko said.  
"But! Uh!!!!!!! You will never leave! Ever!" Yed exclaimed  
Dot and Wakko were getting a bit worried, but Yakko seemed calm. Did he have a plan already?  
"What if I challenge you and I win? Can I go home then?" Yakko asked.  
"Not only will you go home, you will decide my fate. But, I choose the challenge." Yed said.  
"Ok, Budey." Yakko said with a smug grin.

**I know, it's my really bad attempt of a cliffhanger. Please review!**


	6. The challenge!

**This is the last chapter (not counting the epilogue). Thank you to everyone that reviewed. **

**I own Angelina, Wakko II and Yed. Everything else belongs to Warner Bros.**

"You're name is Budey?" Angelina laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Yed demanded.

"Budey isn't very evil." Wakko said.

"It's very evil!!" Yed exclaimed.

"My teddy bear's name is Budey!" Wakko II laughed.

"You sleep with a teddy bear?" Wakko asked.

"Yea." Wakko II said.

Everyone laughed harder. Even Wakko II started to laugh at himself. Dot's stomach started to hurt from laughing so hard.

"Enough! Yakko, we made a deal. Now, my challenge is..." Yed stopped talking.

"What is it?" Yakko asked, a bit confused from the sudden non-talking-ness.

"I paused for dramatic effect." Yed said proudly. "The challenge is: paddle ball.

"Really? Paddle ball? I'm the paddle ball champion." Yakko said with pride.

"I've been practicing very hard." Yed said.

"I am the champion." Yakko quietly said.

"No you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes you are the champion! Wait! No!" Yed exclaimed.

Dot turned to face whoever is reading this fanfic at this time and said: "Wow, he really needs some anger management help."

"Let's get this over with! I have plans for you when you are my creator." Yed said, rubbing his hands together.

Wakko went to face the reader with Dot and said: "I think he's pretending to be a fly now."

Yed got a paddle ball and started to make the ball hit the paddle. He was going at a slow, steady pace. Yakko did the same, and at the same pace. Now that's talent. Yed started to speed up and Yakko did the same with ease. Yed went faster, and Yakko did too, without looking. Then, Yed took another paddle ball with his other hand. Yakko yawned and did the same. Wakko II and Angelina got bored and decided to do a commentary for this.

"We're here live, in imaginary land. I'm Angelina." Angelina said.

"And I'm Wakko II" Wakko II said.

"This is an exciting day, don't you think, Wakko II?"

"Yes it is. So far Yakko is winning."

"Well, duh! Yakko is the best at paddle ball."

Wakko and Dot sat in front of Angelina and Wakko II as if it was a television set.

"Go Yakko!!" Dot and Wakko cheer.

"It seems that Yed is struggling." Angelina said.

"I concur." Wakko II said.

"Do you know what concur means?" Angelina asked.

"Yes...it means...uh...look at what that imaginary elf is wearing! Purple and orange and socks pulled up to his knees with sandals!" Wakko II exclaimed.

Angelina ran over to the fashion-impaired elf and gave him a make-over.

Yed bounced the balls at the same time in each hand, but at a very fast pace. Yakko is going at the same pace, but hitting the balls at different times. Yed tried that, but a ball nearly fell away from the paddle. He went at the same time again, to prevent the ball from falling.

"I'm back and it seems that Yakko is kicking Yed's ass." Angelina said, "I said ass!"

"Yed, don't miss!" Wakko II called.

Everyone watches Yed and Yakko. Suddenly, Yakko grabbed a third paddle ball- with his tail. Dot, Wakko, Angelina and Wakko II stared in amazement. No one knew he could do that. Yed gets a third paddle ball with his tail as well, but he wasn't paying attention to his left hand. The ball went as far as the string let it, then, it missed the paddle.

"Oooh!" Wakko, Dot, Wakko II and Angelina said in unison.

"You loose!" Wakko called out.

"I want a rematch!" Yed cried.

"I won, and now I will choose your fate." Yakko said.

"You kinda made it obvious it would be a happy ending." Dot said.

"Don't worry, Budey, you'll have a happy ending too. I know someone that would love an imaginary friend!" Yakko said happily.

"Really?" Yed asked.

"Of course!" Yakko said, then turned to his siblings, "Now, let's go home."

**Yay! Please review!!**


	7. Epulauge

**Ok, this is the epulog. I will spell this word incorrectly every time. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, it really helped me out with this! I own nothing except for Wakko II, Angelina and Yed.  
**

Now, after a happy ending, you're probably wondering what happened to everybody.

The Warner brothers and sister were last seen, being captured by Ralph, then they escaped, Ralph caught them, they escaped and so on. Dot and Wakko visited their imaginary friends everyday, but Yakko never created a new one, after what happened last time.

Wakko II and Angelina were visited by their creators everyday and now they don't have to worry about the evil people coming for revenge.

And now for Yed's fate. Yakko stayed true to his word, giving him a new creator. The young child had short blond hair and an adventurous personality. That's right, Yakko gave Yed to Mindy. This gave Buttons a few days off from risking his life everyday. Everyone lived happily ever after (accept for Yed).

**Thanks for reading this very short epulaug! please review!**


End file.
